1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording/reproducing system, an information recording/reproducing apparatus and an information recording/reproducing method. More particularly, it relates to an AV sever system that stores a data stream with a predetermined data format, which is obtained by coding and compressing audio/video data, in a high-capacity storage device or reproduces the data stream from the storage device to decode and de-compress the reproduced data stream.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the AV server system has been often used in a broadcast station, an audio/video information distribution system or the like when editing any audio/video information. The AV server system has data recording/reproducing apparatus, data storage device and the like. The data recording/reproducing apparatus encodes and compresses any audio/video information according to any data compression standard such as MPEG when recording the data. Any additional information such as header information is added to the coded and compressed audio/video data, thereby producing (packing) MPEG data stream.
The data recording/reproducing apparatus reads the MPEG data stream out of the data storage device and decodes and uncompresses the read MPEG data stream. The decoded and uncompressed audio/video data becomes audio/video information (de-packing). The de-packed audio/video information is transmitted to a monitor. Thus, the AV server system converts the received data to data with a predetermined data format and stores the converted data stream in the data storage device.
Such the AV server system has data storing/reproducing apparatus (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-54048). The data storing/reproducing apparatus has format-converting device that converts a data format in terminal device connected to a network into a predetermined data format in the data storing/reproducing apparatus. This is because such a configuration of the data storing/reproducing apparatus allows a multiplicity of uses for terminal device to be kept, thereby enabling the terminal device to access any files stored in the data storing/reproducing apparatus without any restrictions.
Information-processing apparatus and method, record medium for program and program therefor have been disclosed (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-336593). The information-processing apparatus has body-generating device, header-generating device, and file-generating device, which are used when a file having a data format constituted of header, body, and footer is produced. The body-generating device generates the body based on the input data; the header-generating device acquires a size of the input data to generate table information and to generate header information based on the table information; and the file-generating device combines the header information, the body information, and the footer information after generating the body. Such an information-processing apparatus enables any files to be exchanged between broadcast equipment and a personal computer.